vacances à végas
by Rafikis
Summary: Le staff se voit offrir des vacance par le CIS mais à Végas tout peut arriver


**Vacances à Vegas**

Auteur : Rafiki

Genre : OS – Humour – Shweir

Spolier : Aucun. Mon histoire se situe entre intérêt commun et la guerre des génies

Disclamer : Les persos d'Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas ni le personnage de Sam Marquez, en fait rien est à moi ;-(

Résumé : Le CIS oblige le staf dirigeant d'Atlantis à prendre 15 jours de vacances à Las Vegas

Note : Réponse au premier concours sur au-delà. Je sais que l'idée a assez été utilisée mais elle me plait.

Je vais écrire à la première personne donc toute l'histoire se déroulera comme John la voit.

Bonne Lecture.

Jeudi 26 octobre 2006 – Hotel Bellagio – Las Vegas

Ce matin en me réveillant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux dans lequel j'épousais la plus extraordinaire des femmes. Moi, John Sheppard, Lieutenant-colonel de mon état, j'ai rêvé que j'épousais le docteur Elizabeth Weir. C'était quelque chose de totalement impensable mais pourtant il y a un truc me disant que tout ça n'était pas qu'un rêve. Je sens comme une présence à mes côtés, une présence chaude et rassurante. Me passant une main sur le visage pour me réveiller, je sens un objet froid. Ouvrant les yeux, je contemple avec effarement mon annulaire gauche. Un fin anneau d'or l'enserre. La présence à mes cotés bouge et vient se pelotonner contre moi. Elle pose une main légère sur mon torse. Pas encore tout à fait remis de la découverte de l'alliance, car ça ne pouvait être que ça, je ne porte pas de bijoux, je baisse enfin le regard. La première chose que je vois, ce sont des boucles brunes. Comme celle d'Elizabeth. Puis le soleil qui rentre dans la chambre par l'immense baie vitrée vient caresser la main de la jeune femme et fait briller le solitaire qu'elle porte à son annulaire gauche, se trouvant lui même sous un anneau similaire au mien. Une petite minute, le solitaire c'est ce que j'ai offert à Liz comme bague de fiançailles dans mon rêve. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ??? Mon rêve est-il seulement un rêve ? Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Le plus délicatement possible, j'écarte les boucles brunes du visage de la jeune femme et même si je m'y attends un peu, je suis surpris de constater que c'est bien Elizabeth. Elle est …… magnifique. Je peux mourir heureux car non seulement je suis marié à la plus merveilleuse des femmes mais en plus nous avons apparemment bien profité de notre nuit de noces. Mais quelque chose me dérange quand même dans cette vision idyllique. Comment a-t-on put se retrouver dans cette situation ? Enfin la question est plutôt pourquoi Elizabeth a accepté de relever mon défi ? Maudit Rodney !!! Je me souviens des circonstances qui nous ont fait atterrir à Vegas, la ville où tous les rêves sont permis.

_Flash-back_

Lundi 18 septembre 2006 – Cité d'Atlantis – Galaxie Pégase

C'était la fin de la matinée quand Elizabeth me convoqua dans son bureau. Je me doutais plus ou moins qu'elle finirait par m'appeler car j'avais tout fait pour éviter Rodney. Il voulait absolument que je passe ma journée enfermé avec lui dans son labo à initialiser tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. Ne me trouvant pas, il avait surement dû aller pleurnicher chez Elizabeth. C'est fou comme cette femme arrive à me faire faire ce qu'elle veut. Donc, ce fut d'un pas résigné que j'arrivais en salle d'embarquement. Levant les yeux vers le bureau de la femme qui occupait très souvent mon esprit, je découvris non seulement Rodney mais aussi Carson, Teyla et Ronon. Le canadien fut le premier à réagir à mon arrivée :

« - Ah ben vous voilà ! Dès qu'une femme vous appelle vous accourez mais quand c'est moi je peux toujours mourir.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Rodney ! Répondis je.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est la, nous interrompit Elizabeth dans notre dispute en nous fusillant du regard, je vais peut être pouvoir vous expliquer le pourquoi de votre présence.

- Oui, en effet, cela pourrait nous être utile de savoir, répondit Rodney pas vraiment calmé

- Rodney !! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Carson, Teyla et moi. Ronon haussa juste les yeux et Elizabeth ne réagit pas. Ça me mit la puce à l'oreille, aussi demandais-je :

« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Puis, me souvenant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour hebdomadaire du rapport avec la Terre, je rajoutais : Des ennuis en provenance de la Terre ?

- Ennuis, non pas vraiment, mais quelque chose d'imprévu c'est sur, me répondit-elle. Voyant qu'elle avait enfin toute notre attention elle continua : le Comité International de Sécurité a décidé de nous octroyer à nous 4, 15 jours de vacances. Ils estiment que nous connaissons une baisse de régime surtout après les épreuves que certains d'entre nous ont eu à subir. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en repensant au nanovirus qui avait bien failli terrasser Elizabeth. Comme elle m'avait parue tellement fragile à ce moment la, cette décision du Comité était pour une fois sensée.

« - Des vacances mais c'est génial ! Je vais enfin pouvoir prouver à tous ces crétins du SGC qu'est ce que c'est que le vrai génie….

- En fait non Rodney ! coupa Elizabeth.

- Pardon !

- Le Comité veut être sur que nous nous reposions, Cheyenne Mountain nous est interdit.

- Mais qu'est ce que nous allons faire alors ? demanda Rodney désespéré.

- Eh bien nous reposer, lui répondis je ironique.

- C'est sur que vous, vous êtes content. Vous allez pouvoir aller voir votre satané football, boire de la bière jusqu'à tomber raide et draguer toutes les midinettes en leur disant que vous êtes pilote et que vous risquez votre vie tous les jours.

- Ce qui est la stricte vérité, je vous rappelle. Moi, au moins, je sais m'amuser, terminais je légèrement vexé.

- En bien en fait John vous allez pouvoir apprendre à Rodney, car le Comité nous a réservé deux suites dans l'un des hôtels de Vegas.

- Vegas comme dans Las Vegas, demanda Carson.

- Oui, répondit Elizabeth.

- Excusez moi, mais quel rapport avec nous ? demanda Teyla en désignant Ronon et elle.

- J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée pour vous faire découvrir la culture terrienne. Qu'en dites vous ? Nous demanda t'elle.

- Je suis partant, répondis je.

- M'étonne pas, répliqua Rodney. Qui va nous remplacer ? Non parce que certaines personnes sont indispensables au bon fonctionnement de la cité.

- Radek assurera l'interim pour les scientifiques, le docteur Jackson est à bord du dédale. Il s'occupera des affaires courantes de la cité. Le major Lorne prendra en charge le coté militaire de l'expédition et le SGC nous a aussi envoyé un autre médecin.

- Comment s'appelle t'il ? demanda Carson

- Elle s'appelle Jennifer Keller.

- Elle est bonne, elle n'avait pas pu nous rejoindre avant car elle était en mission humanitaire en Inde. Ça me va, je pars aussi, conclut Carson.

- Je vais devoir passer pas mal de temps à briefer Radek et lui laisser toutes les consignes possibles pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreurs, mais c'est bon pour moi aussi. Quand partons nous ? demanda Rodney

- Quand le dédale repartira, soit dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Teyla, Ronon, vous venez aussi ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui, » répondirent ensemble les deux pégaziens.

Et voilà comment 4 semaines plus tard nous nous retrouvions sous le soleil du Nevada. La première semaine fut paisible. Elizabeth et Teyla disparaissaient quasiment tous les jours après le petit déjeuner et rentraient tard le soir. Ronon s'était découvert une passion pour les animés japonais et passait ses journées scotché à la télé. Rodney avait voulu prouver que les lois mathématiques avaient toujours raison et avait claqué quasiment deux années de salaires au black-jack. Carson surveillait discrètement le canadien et moi je profitais de la piscine. Je pouvais tranquillement admirer des jolies filles en bikini. Aussi je ne fus pas vraiment ravi quand, en début de soirée le vendredi, Carson vient me tirer de mon loisir.

« - John, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide avec Rodney.

- Qu'est ce que monsieur le génie a encore fait ?

- Il compte les cartes.

- Mais il est dingue, il veut tous nous faire virer, rugis-je en me levant.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de lui expliquer depuis presque une heure.

- Il en est à combien ? Demandais je en me rhabillant.

- Il n'est pas loin du million.

- S'il y arrive nous sommes morts, terminais-je en partant en courant vers le casino.

Sa table n'était pas difficile à trouver. C'était celle ou il y avait le plus de monde. Je repérais en plus quatre vigiles qui surveillaient eux aussi la table. Me frayant difficilement en chemin, je parviens enfin au coté de mon co-équipier.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites Rodney ?

- Je prouve que la science est toujours la meilleure.

- Vous trichez.

- Bien sur que non.

- Si Rodney, d'après les règles des casinos, vous trichez.

- Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes !!! » me répliqua le canadien en se reconcentrant sur son…non pardon sur ses jeux. Faisant un rapide calcul, je découvris que Carson avait raison, Rodney avait à peu près 800 000 dollars en banque et 50 000 sur la table. Il fallait vite qu'il s'arrête. Je réfléchis au moyen de lui faire quitter la table et je fus obligé de jouer avec son ego :

« - Rodney, qu'allez vous faire avec tout cet argent ?

- Je vais enfin pouvoir faire construire le labo de mes rêves.

- Ici, je présume ?

- A Vegas, non bien sur que non, je pesais plutôt à Colorado Springs.

- Donc vous resteriez sur Terre ? Demandais je innocemment. Je le vis hésiter, j'avais presque gagné. Vous laisseriez donc la cité à Zélenka. Il se retourna vers moi, perdu et me demanda d'une vois suppliante :

- Aidez moi !

- Arrêtez vous, prenez vos gains et vous les donnerez à l'USAF pour qu'ils nous envoient du bon matos dans la cité.

- Vous avez raison, j'arrête. » Des « Oh » de protestation s'élevèrent tout autour de nous, je vis l'un des vigiles venir vers nous alors que les autres se redispatchaient. La foule se dispersa le temps que nous rassemblions les gains de Rodney. Il laissa un pourboire de 1000$ à la croupière, et le vigile nous expliqua qu'en raison du montant que Rodney avait gagné, il devait nous accompagner jusqu'aux caisses puis au coffre.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous les trois assis au bar. Rodney avait voulu fêter sa victoire. Nous avions appelé Ronon mais celui ci n'avait pas répondu au téléphone. Soit il ne savait pas ce que c'était, soit il ne voulait pas décrocher. Les deux versions étaient probables.

Je contemplais mon verre de vodka citron tandis que Rodney m'expliquait point par point les raisons de sa victoire. Il en était à sa quatrième bière et ne rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Carson avait déjà bu deux scotchs. Il espérait certainement que ça puisse l'aider à supporter le Canadien. D'un coup, le silence me sortit de mes pensées, mon co-équipier s'était enfin arrêté mais me regardait bizarrement.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandais je en buvant une gorgée de ma boisson.

- Quand est ce que vous allez avouer à Elizabeth, les sentiments que vous avez pour elle ?

- Pardon ! Croissais je. Ma vodka n'avait pas pris le bon chemin. Je vis Carson être lui aussi intéressé par ma réponse mais l'air de rien. Je crois Rodney qu'il est temps d'aller au lit.

- Mais il est à peine 10 heures.

- Vous commencez à dire n'importe quoi et quand vous êtes comme ça c'est que vous êtes fatigué donc au lit.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne dis que la vérité.

- Vous divaguez complètement, répliquais je en me levant. Aller debout, je vous ramener à la chambre. Vous venez avec nous Carson ?

- Je vous suis, me répondit l'écossais en se levant à son tour.

- Je vous aurai un jour, John, je vous aurai, » riposta Rodney en s'extrayant de son siège. Manœuvre qui se solda par un échec et un scientifique par terre. Je remis Rodney d'aplomb avec l'aide de Carson et nous sortîmes du bar. Manque de chance, nous tombâmes sur Teyla et Elizabeth. Mon chef me demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Elizabeth, si John vous le demandait, vous accepteriez de vous marier avec lui ? » demanda Rodney avant que j'ai pu expliquer la situation à la belle diplomate. Les deux jeunes femmes me regardaient, intriguées. Je leur fis discrètement comprendre que Rodney était ivre et qu'il ne fallait pas tenir compte de ce qu'il disait. La diplomate nous surpris en répondant :

« - Bien sur, Rodney !...... mais il neigera au Sahara avant qu'il me demande une telle chose, rajouta t'elle plus bas, tellement bas que je ne fus pas certain de comprendre.

- Pardon ? demandais je en lâchant presque Rodney. Qu'est ce …… mais je ne pus finir ma question car une employée de l'hôtel nous interrompit.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Je suis Sam Marquez et je suis envoyée par l'hôtel pour que le docteur McKay puisse réaliser presque tous ses souhaits.

- Alors vous êtes la personne de la situation, déclara Rodney en nous lâchant Carson et moi. Mes deux amis ici présent, expliqua t'il en nous désignant, Elizabeth et moi, vont se marier et je vais organiser le plus parfait des mariages pour eux.

- Non, Rodney, je plaisantais en disant ça, » contra Elizabeth, blanche. Bien que sa réponse me déçut un peu, j'étais d'accord avec elle. Nous ne pouvions pas nous marier, du moins pas comme ça. J'avais toujours imaginé mon mariage se faisant sur une colline de Californie, baigné par le couché de soleil sur l'océan. Je suis un tantinet fleur bleue sur ce coup, mais c'est comme ça. L'employée nous regardait en se demandant surement si elle devait céder au caprice de Rodney ou pas. Carson finalement, nous sortit de l'embarras.

« - Et si nous rediscutions de tout ça demain à tête reposée ?

- Oui vous avez raison Carson, comme toujours, le repos nous fera le plus grand bien car il y aura beaucoup de choses à prévoir, » lui répondit Rodney. Le canadien ne démordait pour l'instant pas de son idée mais demain est un autre jour comme on dit. Le trajet dans nos chambres ne fut pas particulièrement joyeux. Rodney continuait son babillage mais les autres gardaient le silence, moi y compris. La phrase d'Elizabeth tournait dans ma tête. Y avait-il une chance pour qu'elle ait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers moi ? Non, c'était impossible. Les femmes comme elles ne peuvent être plus que des amies avec des hommes comme moi. Nous ne méritons pas ce genre de femme. Les blondes sans cervelle, comme dirait Rodney, sont faites pour nous. Nous nous séparâmes devant nos chambres. Carson soutenait toujours le canadien bien que celui-ci semblait avoir un peu dégrisé. Ronon était toujours planté devant la télé, une bonne partie du minibar étalé autour de lui. Les deux scientifiques furent les deux premiers à partir se coucher. Moi, je m'assis à côté du satédien. J'espérais que des dessins animés complètement débiles allaient me changer les idées. Finalement, je ne dormis rien de la nuit, me laissant prendre par une rétrospective Dragon Ball Z.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Rodney qui émergea le premier avec une tête à faire fuir une reine Wraith. Carson le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, frais comme un gardon. Nous descendîmes rejoindre les filles au restaurant pour prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble, enfin presque, puisque nous avions renoncé à décoller Ronon de la télé. Teyla fut la première à réagir à notre arrivée.

« - Bonjour messieurs, puis voyant la tête de Rodney, elle rajouta, tout va bien Rodney ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants a élu domicile dans ma tête.

- Et encore vous n'avez bu que 4 bières, lui répondis je mesquin puis je demandais comme tous les matins, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Elizabeth doit m'emmener au cinéma voir ce que vous appelez un film à l'eau de rose.

- En fait, j'aurai bien aimé que vous restiez ici, dit Rodney. Nous le regardâmes tous un peu surpris. Et bien, oui, continua-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix, nous devons préparer votre mariage. » La moitié de mon croissant atterrit sur Carson alors qu'Elizabeth s'étouffa dans son café. D'ailleurs se fut elle qui se reprit la première :

« - Rodney hier, je disais cela en plaisantant et j'avoue avoir espéré que vous ne vous en souviendriez plus.

- Donc vous ne le pensiez pas, demandais-je

- Il y plusieurs sens à ce que j'ai dit.

- Alors vous le pensiez !

- Ecoutez, John, soyons réalistes. La seule chose qui vous attire chez moi, c'est que pour vous je représente une sorte de défi que jamais vous ne gagnerez, comme une montagne, qui une fois que vous l'aurez gravi, n'aura plus d'intérêt à vos yeux.

- Ah vous croyez sans doute que vous êtes un passe-temps pour moi, que vous ne valez pas plus que ça.

- Franchement John, je vous en crois très capable.

- Laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose, je suis complètement dingue de vous, je vous ai quand même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

- Apres nous avoir mis en danger !

- Et si je vous demandais officiellement de m'épouser ?

- Vous voulez vraiment vous mariez avec moi ?

- Oui je le veux

- Et si je disais oui, vous feriez en sorte d'avoir de longues fiançailles pour profiter au mieux de la situation et ensuite vous trouveriez une excuse pour me laisser tomber.

- Surement pas, je vous épouserai dès que nous aurons rempli tous les papiers. Vous choisissez nos costumes et moi la chapelle.

- Je fais le faire !

- Bien !

- Parfait ! » Pendant notre dispute, nous nous étions tous les deux levés et d'un commun accord, nous comblâmes l'espace entre nous. Je sus à ce moment là que j'étais fichu. J'étais follement et irrémédiablement amoureux de cette femme. Ses lèvres avaient la douceur du satin et j'aurai aimé que cet instant dure l'éternité. Elizabeth rompit le contact la première. Elle me regarda et pour la première fois je fus incapable de comprendre les émotions qui l'habitaient. Puis elle salua nos amis et sortit. Je me rassis et continua mon déjeuner comme si de rien était, mais notre baiser se rejouait en boucle dans ma tête. Mes amis me regardaient encore bouche bée. Rodney fut le premier à réagir avec son tact habituel.

« - Vous êtes un grand malade !!!

- Dois je vous rappelez que c'est un peu de votre faute aussi, signala Carson.

- Mais je pensais vraiment que vous alliez me remettre à ma place tous les deux, dit-il en insistant sur le « tous les deux ». Cela titilla ma curiosité et je lui demandais :

- Rodney, je ne suis pas très réveillé et si vous avez une question, posez-la.

- Aimez vous réellement Elizabeth ? Non parce que si vous faites ça juste pour l'ajouter à votre tableau de chasse, je peux vous dire que vous allez avoir des problèmes.

- Rodney je ne suis peux être qu'un militaire sans aucune subtilité mais je respecte trop Elizabeth pour faire une chose pareille.

- Donc, vous êtes amoureux d'elle ? insista le canadien.

- Depuis bientôt 3 ans, Rodney ! » répondis-je sans hésitation. Mes amis semblèrent satisfaits de ma réponse et nous reprîmes en silence notre déjeuner. Cinq minutes plus tard Melle Marquez débarqua au restaurant et fonça directement sur Rodney.

« - Alors Dr McKay, qu'est ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir de faire aujourd'hui ?

- Quel sont les papiers à remplir pour qu'un mariage dans cette ville soit légal ? demandais-je en grillant la priorité à Rodney.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'on a changé d'avis ! me répondit-elle

- Oui, en effet nous avons bien réfléchi et nous allons le faire, en plus c'est Rodney qui paye alors autant en profiter.

- Le seul papier légal dont vous avez besoin, c'est une licence de mariage que vous pouvez aller chercher au bureau des licences du Comté de Clark. Nous sommes samedi, il est donc ouvert toute la journée. Comment comptez vous organiser pour le reste ?

- Elizabeth doit choisir sa robe et mon costume, et moi, la chapelle. Pour la cérémonie et la réception, nous n'avons rien prévu de particulier.

- Votre future épouse aura peut être plus besoin de mon aide que vous. Dr McKay, combien voulez vous mettre pour organiser tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle à mon meilleur ami. Oula !!! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils mettent dans leur Vodka ici ? Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, c'est forcement ça. Non parce que demander Elizabeth en mariage et penser à Rodney en tant que mon meilleur ami dans la même journée, il y a un truc qui clochait quelque part. Nous serions dans Pégase, j'aurai bien pensé à une expérience d'un quelconque peuple ennemi mais ici à Vegas, je ne voyais que la boisson. Rodney avait lui aussi pris le temps de réfléchir et répondit

« - Essayons de ne pas dépasser les 20 000 dollars !

- Allons, Dr McKay, vous voulez laisser un souvenir inoubliable à vos amis ! Donnez moi un peu plus de marge. Je réalisais à cet instant un truc que Mlle Marques me confirma par la suite : le casino récupérait toujours sa mise.

- D'accord, je monte à 50 000 mais pas plus.

- Parfait. Colonel, vous devriez aller vous préparer, il y souvent du monde au bureau des mariages. Si vous ne voulez pas y passer la journée je vous conseille d'y aller maintenant, conclus t'elle en commençant à partir mais Carson l'interpella :

- Attendez une petite seconde, comment nous connaissez vous?

- Cela fait partie de mon métier, Dr Beckett , lui répondit t'elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Il n'y a que deux personnes dont je n'ai pu obtenir de renseignements, c'est de Mlle Emmagan et de M. Dex. A croire qu'ils viennent d'une autre planète !! » termina t'elle avec un léger sourire en nous quittant. Rodney, Carson et moi compriment la plaisanterie mais Teyla demeura perplexe. Je quittais mes amis quelques minutes plus tard. Je remontais chercher nos papiers, puis, après m'être renseigné, je partis pour le bureau. Il me fallut trois heures pour obtenir la licence. Il y avait pas mal de monde à mon arrivée et encore plus quand je suis reparti. Ensuite, je devais trouver la chapelle. J'avais vraiment envie que notre mariage soit inoubliable car même si Liz ne prenait pas au sérieux toute cette histoire, moi, j'y tenais. Je voulais un mariage dans la plus pure tradition. Mlle Marquez pourrait surement m'aider. Je retournais donc au Bellagio. L'une des hôtesses m'informa que Mlle Marquez était partie avec Liz et Teyla. Je réalisais soudain que ni elle ni moi n'avions pensé aux alliances. Je me précipitais donc vers la bijouterie de l'hôtel. En chemin je croisais Carson et Rodney qui descendaient déjeuner et je les embarquais avec moi, malgré les protestations du canadien. En moins d'une demi-heure nous avions trouvé les alliances et une bague de fiançailles. Les alliances étaient toutes simples et je fis graver à l'intérieur « à jamais sur Atlantis ». Pour la bague, il y en a une qui me tapa dans l'œil et quand Rodney m'expliqua à quoi correspondait la pierre, je fus certain qu'elle était faite pour Liz. Ce fut à ce moment là que je me mis à penser à Elizabeth en tant que Liz ma future femme, et plus à Elizabeth mon amie, ou Docteur Weir, mon boss, mais bien à Liz la femme qui j'espérais allait partager le reste de ma vie. Abandonnant mes amis, je remontais dans notre suite. Ronon était passé de Dragon Ball aux Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Je m'installais au bureau pour écrire une lettre à Liz. Elle disait :

« Elizabeth,

Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de cette histoire calmement. Je tiens à se que tu saches quels sont mes véritables sentiments. Je t'aime. Voilà c'est dit ! Ne vas pas croire que je t'aime seulement comme une amie. Non, j'ai véritablement envie de passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Bien sur je n'ose espérer que mes sentiments sont réciproques. Si tel est le cas, portes la bague qui accompagne cette lettre comme une véritable bague de fiançailles. Sinon porte la à un autre doigt, je comprendrai ce que ça veut dire et je ne poserai pas plus loin toute cette histoire. Mais je t'en prie ne refuse pas mon cadeau.

A tout jamais,

John »

J'étais très satisfait de moi et je m'apprêtais à aller lui poser dans sa chambre quand on frappa à notre porte. Ouvrant, je découvris Mlle Marquez.

« - Il paraît qu'on me cherche.

- Effectivement. J'ai eu après trois heures d'attente la licence, maintenant il faut que je trouve la chapelle.

- Le Bellagio possède l'une des plus romantiques de tout Vegas.

- Quand est-elle libre ?

- C'est un peu ça le problème, elle est prise d'assaut mais nous sommes en période creuse il y aura peut être de la place.

- On peut s'en occuper maintenant ou vous voulez aller déjeuner ? demandais je poliment, bien que je voulais régler ça rapidement.

- Non, allons y sinon nous risquons de perdre la place, » me répondit elle. Je sortis alors de la chambre, ma lettre et la bague à la main. Je devais poser ça dans la chambre des filles avant qu'elles ne remontent. Heureusement leur suite était de l'autre coté du couloir. Par acquis de conscience, je frappais. N'obtenant aucune réponse, j'ouvris la porte avec mon pass.

Leur chambre était impeccable comparé à la notre. Je posais mon cadeau sur la table en face de l'entrée et ressortit. Mlle Marquez me regardait intrigué mais dut sentir qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune explication. Elle partit donc en direction des ascenseurs.

Je la rattrapais au moment ou une cabine arriva à notre étage. Nous nous engouffrâmes dedans et elle appuis sur 0. Finalement elle me demanda :

« - Quand repartez vous ?

- Vendredi en fin d'après-midi.

- On va peut être trouver une place Jeudi. Pour la cérémonie, vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ?

- Qu'elle soit la plus romantique possible.

- Vous êtes vraiment accro, n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis si désespérant que ça ? demandais je avec ma moue qui les faisait toutes craquer

- Vous ne serez que le troisième que je vois dans cet état depuis le début du mois, » me répondit elle en souriant.

Nous nous rendîmes en silence jusqu'à la chapelle. Elle avait raison, à propos du romantisme de l'endroit. J'étais complètement ébahi et déconnecté de la réalité. Mlle Marquez me fit sursauter en me touchant l'épaule.

« - Allez, Colonel, ce n'est pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles. Sandra vient de me dire qu'elle a une place de libre pour mercredi soir.

- A quelle heure ? demandais je en remettant les pieds sur terre.

- 20h, me répondit la jolie rousse au comptoir.

- Aie !! Il n'y a pas d'autres disponibilités ?

- Je suis désolée mais sinon tout est pris jusqu'à la mi-janvier.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mercredi ? me demanda Mlle Marquez.

- Vous avez du rater certains points sur le docteur McKay. C'est un estomac sur pattes et si je lui dit que mon mariage à lieu à 20h, il va crier au meurtre.

- Dites lui de penser au banquet organisé après la cérémonie. » Je regardais Sam comme ci elle venait de découvrir le moyen de nous débarrasser des Wraiths. Rodney marchait toujours au chantage. Pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensé tout seul ? Cette situation me perturbait vraiment. Me retournant vers la réceptionniste, je dis avec un grand sourire.

« - Mercredi, 20h, c'est parfait !

- Quel type de cérémonie voulez vous ?

- Le plus sobre possible.

- Combien serez vous ?

- 6

- Pas plus ? demanda étonnée Sam. Vous n'allez pas inviter votre famille ?

- Je suis en froid avec eux…

- Et Elizabeth ?

- Je sais que sa mère est encore en vie mais je ne sais pas si elle veut l'inviter.

- Faites le pour elle. Je suis sure que ça lui fera plaisir, me répondit elle avec un peu trop d'insistance.

- Vous savez quelque chose ?

- C'est possible ! me répondit elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Sarah, c'est tout bon ?

- Il me faut juste le nom des époux.

- Elizabeth Weir et John Sheppard, lui répondis-je en m'imaginant déjà Liz porter mon nom.

- J'ai tout, à mercredi. »

Nous sortîmes et partîmes pour le restaurant. Sam m'abandonna devant la porte. Je passais le restant de la journée au bar, les yeux dans les vagues et un sourire niais sur le visage. A 19h, je tombais de fatigue. Je montais me coucher sans manger.

Le lendemain, je fus le premier debout et je découvris avec satisfaction que Ronon s'était finalement endormi. Sortant de la chambre je décidais qu'une balade dans le désert serait plus que bénéfique pout me remettre les idées en place. Je louais donc une belle voiture de sport, achetais quelques sandwichs et beaucoup d'eau.

Sur le pas de l'hôtel, je croisais Sam et lui demandais d'informer les autres de mes projets.

Et je partis sur les routes. Conduire ne me détendait pas autant que voler mais ça me permettait de ne penser à rien. Je rentrais exténué vers 18h mais avant d'aller retrouver mon lit, je devais appeler la maman d'Elizabeth :

« - Catherine Weir.

- Madame Weir, bonsoir. Je me présente John Sheppard, je travaille avec votre fille.

- Ah, j'ai enfin l'occasion de faire connaissance avec le fameux Colonel Sheppard. Lizzie m'a souvent parlé de vous dans ses lettres.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas un trop mauvaise opinion de moi, demandais je, pas trop rassuré.

- Bien au contraire, Colonel. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

- C'est tout bête. Nous somme sur Te… aux Etats-Unis et je voudrais faire une fête pour votre fille. Pour la remercier d'être la femme qu'elle est. Et je veux lui faire plaisir en vous invitant. » J'avais pensé à mon discours une bonne partie de l'après-midi et j'espérais qu'il marcherait.

« - C'est gentil, Colonel mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas voyagé car je suppose que vous n'êtes pas à Washington.

- Non, en effet, nous sommes à Végas. Et si je vous disais que je m'occupe de tout et que vous n'avez qu'à vous laisser faire. Catherine mit un moment à me répondre.

- Quand aurait lieu cette fête ?

- Mercredi

- Dois je apporter quelque chose ?

- Votre présence suffira à Liz, j'en suis sur. Je vous rappelle demain pour vous donner l'heure de votre vol.

- J'attends votre coup de téléphone. A demain Colonel. » Et elle raccrocha. Je lui commandais son billet et partais me coucher encore une fois sans manger.

Le lendemain, je fus le dernier à me réveiller. Il était quasiment midi quand Ronon vient me sortir de mon lit, au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Pas très réveillé, je découvris Teyla m'attendant dans le salon avec une espèce de sac plié sur le bras :

« - Teyla que se passe t'il ?

- Je vous apporte votre costume. S'il y a des retouches, il faudra que vous le rameniez à la boutique de l'hôtel.

- Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, » lui répondis je en lui prenant le sac qu'elle me tendait. Elle semblait satisfaite et nous laissa. Regagnant ma chambre, j'ouvris la protection. Encore un fois je me rendis compte qu'Elizabeth était une femme de gout. Mon costume était beige comme la cravate. La chemise était blanche, toute simple. Je l'enfilais, tout m'allait.

Je le remis rapidement dans sa housse pour l'abimer le moins possible. Je téléphonais ensuite à Catherine pour lui dire qu'elle prendrait un vol mardi à 14h, heure de Washington et que je serai là pour l'accueillir à Végas. Nous étions lundi midi et je m'étais déjà occupé de ma partie, Liz avait apparemment bien avancé dans la sienne et Sam réglerait la réception avec le chef. Je descendis donc serein rejoindre mes amis au restaurant. Je repérais vite Carson et Rodney mais pas de traces de Liz ni de Teyla. La discussion qui suivit pouvait être qualifiée de conversation de mecs et pas une fois, le mariage ne vint sur le tapis. Rodney proposa ensuite de passer l'après-midi au casino. Nous le suivîmes donc pour qu'il évite de faire des bêtises. A 22h, nous allâmes nous coucher sans avoir revu les filles.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans la matinée, nerveux. Je descendis à la salle de sport et ne vis pas passer la journée. A 18h30, je me mis en route pour l'aéroport. Autant être à l'heure pour mettre belle maman de bonne humeur, surtout que j'allais lui dire la vérité. L'avion atterrit à l'heure. Je reconnus Catherine assez facilement. Liz avait une photo d'elle sur son bureau. En plus, elles avaient toutes les deux le même regard. Elle avait un petit sac de voyage et devait me chercher car elle tournait la tête de tous les cotés. Arrivant à sa hauteur, je me présentais :

« - Madame Weir, je suis John Sheppard. Puis je prendre votre sac ?

- Lizzie n'avait pas menti en disant que vous étiez charmant, me répondit-elle avec un sourire en me le tendant.

- Je découvre enfin d'ou Liz tient son magnifique sourire. Catherine me regarda bizarrement avant de me demander.

- Colonel, maintenant que nous sommes en face à face, puis je connaître la véritable raison de ma présence ? Aie !! Perspicace, la belle-mère !!

- Venez, je vais vous expliquer pendant que nous rentrons à l'hôtel »

Finalement, Catherine accepta très bien l'histoire une fois qu'elle eut la certitude que j'étais vraiment amoureux de sa fille. A l'hôtel, je lui proposais d'abord d'aller poser ses affaires avant de rejoindre les autres pour manger. A l'entrée du restaurant, je localisais vite mes amis. Liz et Teyla nous tournaient le dos, Rodney était concentré sur son assiette. Carson me regarda bizarrement, avant de retourner à sa conversation. Je dis à Catherine :

« - Je n'ai rien dit à Liz sur votre venue.

- Tant mieux !

- Et surtout ne faites pas attention au comportement de Rodney ! continuais je un peu surpris de sa réponse.

- Je sais, Lizzie m'a parlé du caractère un peu spécial du Dr McKay. Je parie que les deux autres personnes à table sont le Dr Beckett et Mlle Emmagan.

- En effet, ce sont eux. Venez ! »

Nous nous approchâmes de la table et avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, Catherine lança : « Elizabeth Eleanor Weir !!! » Je vis Liz se tendre alors que Rodney abandonnait son déjeuner. Carson et Teyla me sourirent. Liz osa enfin se retourner. Elle avait un air de petite fille coupable qui lui allait à merveille. Elle demanda en se levant :

« - Maman, c'est bien toi ?

- Non, je suis son clone !!! Mais Catherine ne poussa pas plus loin la plaisanterie car elle remarqua comme moi les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber des yeux de Liz. Oui, ma chérie, c'est bien moi.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, » dit ma fiancée en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère. J'étais heureux parce que j'avais fait plaisir à Liz mais en plus je remarquais qu'elle portait le solitaire à son annulaire gauche, signe qu'elle voulait que toute cette histoire aille jusqu'au bout. Laissant les deux femmes se retrouver, je pris place à côté de Carson. Au bout de deux minutes, elles nous rejoignirent et Liz fit les présentations :

« - Carson, Teyla, Rodney, je vous présente ma mère, Catherine Weir. Maman, voici mes amis. Tu connais déjà John…

- C'est vraiment un garçon charmant ! Rodney manqua de s'étrangler avec son pain et Carson lui vient en aide.

- Celui qui est en train de s'étouffer, c'est Rodney. Je voyais au regard de Liz qu'elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou pas.

- John m'a aussi parlé de lui.

- Ne croyez pas la moitié de ce qu'il a dit, parvient enfin à articuler Rodney. Merci Carson

- Mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Rodney, répondit le médecin puis il ajouta pour Catherine. Carson Beckett, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, Docteur.

- Et enfin Teyla, une amie que nous avons rencontré au cours de nos missions. Il manque aussi Ronon mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés à le décoller de la télé, termina Liz.

- Et bien !!! Je suis contente de faire la connaissance des amis actuels de ma fille.

- Ouais, enfin, certains le sont plus que d'autres, dit Rodney en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

- Rodney, le réprimandaient Teyla et Carson. Je gardais mon sourire, parfaitement conscient de la manœuvre du scientifique. Etrangement Liz n'avait pas l'air paniquée.

- Ben quoi !! Je suis sur que John l'a attiré ici sous un faux prétexte.

- Détrompez vous, Dr McKay, je sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis là. John m'a tout expliqué et je suis plus que ravie de pouvoir assister au mariage de ma fille. » Je pense que ce fut à ce moment là que tout le monde réalisa qu'Elizabeth et moi allions nous marier. Rodney ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Carson et Teyla avait un petit sourire satisfait. Liz fuyait mon regard alors que j'essayais de l'accrocher et Catherine nous couvait du regard. Finalement ce fut elle qui sortit sa fille de l'embarras.

« - La cérémonie n'étant quand à 20h, je compte bien t'avoir entièrement à moi demain.

- Maman, je ne peux pas laisser Teyla toute seule !!!

- Elle n'aura qu'à venir avec nous. Elle découvrira comment les américaines enterrent leur vie de jeune fille. » J'affichais un petit sourire, Carson éclata de rire, Liz pris une superbe teinte rouge, Teyla ne semblait pas comprendre et Rodney retrouva enfin ses esprits. Le diner continua dans cette ambiance et nous montâmes tous rapidement nous coucher.

Le lendemain en me levant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mon premier mariage. Il n'avait pas marché car Nancy me reprochait de ne rien lui dire. Avec Liz ce serait différent, c'est mon boss et donc elle connaissait mes missions. En tout cas j'essaierai de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Je pris une douche rapide et rejoignis Ronon. Je voulais absolument qu'il assiste au mariage. Il avait changé de programme et était passé aux supers-héros. Il fallait qu'on lui achète certains DVD avant notre retour dans la cité.

Je l'interpelais :

« - Ronon, ce soir vous venez avec nous.

- Mrf !

- Si, ce soir, c'est mon mariage et vous viendrez.

- C'est important ?

- Ben, j'aimerai que mes amis partagent ma joie.

- Y aura à manger ?

- Je ne sais pas se que Mlle Marquez a prévu mais je pense que ce sera bon.

- A quelle heure ?

- Je viendrai vous chercher. » conclus je. De toute façon Ronon était déjà reparti dans ses dessins-animés. Moi, de mon coté, je comptais bien passer ma dernière journée de célibataire au bord de la piscine. Et c'est ce que je fis !! Je regardais sans vraiment les voir les femmes autour de la piscine. J'imaginais plutôt Liz dans tel ou tel maillot, avec telle ou telle tenue, bref je rêvassais à ma vie future. Je remontais me préparer quand la nuit tomba. Rodney, Ronon et Caron étaient déjà prêts et apparemment m'attendaient. J'enfilais mon costume, vérifiais que Rodney n'avait pas perdu les alliances et nous descendîmes. Nous étions les premiers, Sam nous attendait. Elle fut un peu étonnée de voir Ronon mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« - Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est bien ! Ou est Elizabeth ?

- Je suppose qu'elle est train de finir de se préparer, répondis-je.

- Allez-y, entrez, je l'attends. Au fait, John, m'interpella-t-elle alors que nous passions la porte.

- Oui, demandais-je.

- Vous êtes très élégant.

- Merci » lui répondis je en rejoignant mes amis.

Nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre. Teyla apparut en compagnie de Catherine à peine 5 minutes après notre arrivée. L'Athosienne vint rejoindre Ronon alors que l'Américaine parla à Carson. Le médecin, qui devait conduire Liz à l'hôtel, rejoint à son tour les deux extra-terrestres et Catherine prit sa place. C'est à ce moment la que Sam entra et mit « Songes d'une nuit d'été » en route. Liz apparut à la porte et plus rien d'autre n'exista pour moi. Je la vis venir à moi comme si elle flottait sur un nuage. Elle ressemblait à un ange ! Elle avait choisi une robe toute simple sans bretelle, de couleur crème. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et avait posé un diadème dessus. J'eu véritablement l'impression que le temps suspendit son vol. Cet instant serait gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Les deux femmes arrivèrent finalement à ma hauteur et Catherine me donna la main de Liz. Je dévorais littéralement la femme en face de moi, des yeux et finalement je parviens à accrocher son regard pour ne plus le lâcher. J'y vis beaucoup de sentiments mais le prêtre commença, mettant ainsi fin à mes réflexions :

« - Bien maintenant que tout le monde est la, nous pouvons commencer. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme. Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblé s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. » Il se tut et parcourut l'assistance du regard. Pas un seul de nos amis ne broncha aussi il reprit :

« - Elizabeth Weir, voulez vous prendre cet homme ici présent pour époux. Jurez-vous de l'aimer dans le bonheur comme dans la souffrance, la maladie ou la joie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Je le veux. Je lui mis son alliance au doigt.

- Et vous John Sheppard, voulez vous prendre cette femme pour épouse. Jurez-vous de l'aimer dans le bonheur comme dans la souffrance, la maladie ou la joie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Je le veux. Ce fut à son tour de me mettre la bague au doigt.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par Dieu et l'état du Nevada, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Je ne me le fis par dire deux fois. Elizabeth ne sembla pas aussi réticente que j'aurai pu l'imaginer et répondit à mon baiser. Ce furent les applaudissements qui nous sortirent de notre bulle. Sam nous conduisit ensuite au restaurant. Le diner fut succulent mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Je ne voyais qu'Elizabeth. Elle était encore plus magnifique que le premier soir ou nous avions véritablement parlé sur notre balcon dans notre cité. Je la voyais rire au récit de Rodney sur nos aventures. Apres plus de deux heures de repas, nous partîmes danser. Vers 1h du matin, Rodney ne tenait plus debout. Carson sonna donc l'heure du coucher. Il attrapa le scientifique qui menaçait de tomber et me donna la carte d'une autre chambre et me dit : « Rodney et moi, nous nous sommes arrangés avec Sam pour que vous puissiez profiter de votre nuit de noces. A demain !! » Il nous laissa en tête à tête. Liz s'était montré de plus en plus réceptive à mes attentions au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait et que la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée augmentait. Je lui suggérais donc l'idée de Carson, ce à quoi elle me répondit par un baiser dans le cou. Nous nous pressâmes d'arriver à la chambre. Liz fut la plus entreprenante. Une fois rentrés dans la chambre, elle défit ma cravate et tout en m'embrassant, commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Je ne restais bien sur pas sans rien faire. Je caressais l'étoffe soyeuse, cherchais ses seins. Je me rendis compte que je n'arriverai à rien en opérant ainsi, aussi quand je sentis le dernier bouton de ma chemise sauter, je pressais mon corps contre celui d'Elizabeth pour pouvoir atteindre la fermeture éclair de la robe. Pendant que je faisais glisser le zip, je déposais une multitude de baiser dans le cou de ma femme. Elle avait depuis longtemps fait tomber ma veste et ma chemise à terre et dessinait à présent des arabesques compliquées avec ses doigts délicats sur mon dos. Une fois la robe ouverte, celle-ci glissa toute seule à terre. Je pus enfin contempler l'objet de mes fantasmes. Elle était vraiment somptueuse. Doucement, je dégageais ses seins de leur prison de satin. Ils étaient déjà dur et leurs pointes tendues à l'extrême. De ma langue, je titillais l'une puis l'autre. Je sentais la respiration de Liz devenir anarchique, ses mouvements devenir plus brusques.

Alors que je me redressais pour l'embrasser, elle me poussa sur le lit et entreprit de me soumettre aux mêmes tourments. Elle caressa d'abords mon torse de ses mains puis sa bouche pris le relais. Elle traça une ligne brulante jusqu'à ma ceinture. Elle défit la boucle puis le bouton et me retira mon pantalon et mon caleçon en même temps. Nu devant elle, je ne pouvais bien sur pas cacher mon envie. Elle se débarrassa ensuite du dernier bout de tissus qui la couvrait encore puis elle vient s'assoir à califourchon sur moi. Elle bougea un peu pour s'enfoncer au maximum et lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de sa position, elle s'immobilisa. J'essayais alors de donner quelques coups de reins mais elle m'en dissuada gentiment. Intrigué, je respectais son immobilité et j'en fis de même. La vie me semblait suspendue. Puis Liz commença à jouer avec les muscles de son bas ventre et elle me mit au supplice bien plus rapidement qu'avec les méthodes traditionnelles. Je crus que j'allais exploser et pour reprendre le contrôle, je la fis pivoter, l'allongea sur le dos et viens m'allonger sur elle. Je rentrais de nouveau en elle et avec d'amples mouvements du bassin, je la pris de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Puis soudain son corps fut assisté de spasmes et elle cria mon nom. Ce fut ce qui m'acheva et j'explosais à mon tour. Ce fut tellement fort que j'eu le sentiment que c'était mon âme qui se répandait en elle. Nous retombâmes ensemble, brisés par cette lame de plaisir dans laquelle nous nous étions noyés avec tant de bonheur. Elle se lova dans mes bras et après un dernier baiser, nous nous endormîmes.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me rappelant ces délicieux moments. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil et je découvre qu'il n'est que 9h du matin. Je dépose ensuite un baiser sur le front d'Elizabeth et ferme les yeux. Un couple d'heure plus tard, je me réveille, seul cette fois-ci. Elizabeth n'est plus dans la chambre mais je trouve un mot. Ce que je découvre me fait perdre le sourire :

« John,

Il faut qu'on discute. Je serais à la piscine.

Elizabeth »

De quoi voulait-elle donc parler ? Je m'habille en vitesse pour pouvoir descendre rapidement à la piscine. Arrivé là-bas, je retrouve vite Carson et Catherine mais pas de trace de Liz. Je vais les saluer :

« - Carson, Catherine. Bonjour !

- John, déjà debout ? demande Carson sarcastique.

- Voyons Carson, Liz est debout, John n'a aucune raison de rester au lit, répliqua Catherine espiègle.

- Merci Catherine. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma femme, vous ne savez pas ou elle est ?

- Vous l'avez déjà perdu ?

- Rodney, sortez tout de suite de ce corps. Non, sérieux Carson, ce matin vous ressemblez vraiment à McKay.

- Elle est partie chercher un cocktail. D'ailleurs regardez, elle revient. » Je me retourne pour découvrir ma femme un verre à la main, vêtue d'un magnifique maillot une pièce bordeaux. Je me mets à sourire bêtement mais son air sérieux me ramenait vite les pieds sur terre. Je m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle se dérobe et mes lèvres finissent leur course sur sa joue. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de parler :

« - Viens, John, autant régler ça tout de suite.

- De quoi, veux tu qu'on parle ? demande-je alors que nous nous éloignons de notre « famille »

- Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi à toute cette histoire et ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être ensemble.

- Tu regrettes ? demande-je estomaqué.

- Oui et non !! Tout ça est magnifique et je chérirais ces instants passés avec toi mais le CIS cherche depuis un moment un prétexte pour nous renvoyer toi et moi et ça serait justement le motif idéal. Je ne veux pas quitter la cité et je suis sur que toi non plus.

- Tu fais ça pour que quelque part nous restions ensembles même si ce n'est pas en tant qu'époux.

- Tu me surprendras toujours. Tu as compris. Je veux te garder près de moi car malgré tout, tu es mon mari.

- Je comprends et je suis d'accord à une condition.

- Dis moi.

- Laisses nous profiter de ces deux derniers jours en temps que mari et femme. »

Elizabeth s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je gagne un peu de temps et je regrette que tout doive déjà se terminer, mais elle a raison.

Le vendredi juste après midi nous partons tous pour l'aéroport. Catherine rentre à Washington après nous avoir fait jurer qu'à notre prochaine permission, nous venions la voir, tous. Dans l'avion qui nous emmène à Roswell, nous expliquons la situation à nos amis qui comprennent et nous assurent de garder le secret.

Lundi 27 novembre 2006 – Cité d'Atlantis – Galaxie Pégase

Ça a fait 1 mois samedi qu'Elizabeth et moi nous nous sommes mariés. Nous sommes de retour dans la cité depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. J'ai passé tout le voyage retour à étudier tous les protocoles et règles mises en place depuis le début de l'expédition afin de devenir le militaire model que le CIS attend d'avoir à la tête du contingent d'Atlantis. Elizabeth n'est pas à l'aise en ma présence et fait tout pour ne pas rester seul avec moi mais à part ce détail, nos rapports n'ont pas vraiment changé. Lundi dernier j'avais étonné Rodney et Elizabeth en venant assister au briefing avec Landry mais comme je leur ai expliqué c'est mon rôle normal. Aussi à 10h, ce matin, je suis en salle de contrôle à attendre Elizabeth. Ma femme arrive et ordonne à Chuck d'ouvrir la porte. Rodney attend avec impatience de transférer les données de nos nouvelles avancées technologiques. La porte se connecte et Landry apparaît sur les écrans. Lui et Elizabeth discutent des guerres qui ont lieu dans les deux galaxies, nous contre les Wraiths, eux contre les Oris. Rodney surveille si son transfert se passe bien et Chuck commence à redispatcher le courrier. Soudain Landry m'interpelle :

« - Colonel, c'est bien que vous soyez la !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Général ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre étonnante du CIS adressée au Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard et au Docteur Sheppard. Vous allez peut être pouvoir me dire qui est ce docteur Sheppard. »

Apres cette déclaration, le temps semblait suspendu dans la salle. De nombreuses personnes me regardent alors que mon regard accroche celui d'Elizabeth. Ça ne pouvait être que ça mais nous avions tout fait pour que notre mariage reste un secret. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir ? C'est Rodney qui nous ramène à la réalité en murmurant : « Ce qui ce passe à Végas reste à Végas » C'était la phrase que je leur avait dit dans l'avion. Prenant conscience que Landry attendais une réponse, je m'éclaircis la voix pour lui répondre :

« - Non, Général je ne sais pas, sans doute tout une faute de frappe. Ils voulaient surement parler du Dr Weir.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Il est grand temps que je vous laisse maintenant. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

- Bonne semaine, Général ! lui répondit Liz en faisant signe à Chuck de couper.

- Chuck, je veux cette lettre le plus rapidement possible sur mon poste, demande-je au technicien en même temps qu'Elizabeth.

- C'est fait ! » nous réponds-il après quelques secondes.

Elizabeth part dans son bureau et moi je descends dans mes quartiers. J'ouvre mon portable et commence à lire.

« Docteur Sheppard, Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard,

Nous vous faisons parvenir ce courrier pour éclaircir certains points quand à la gestion du personnel de votre expédition.

Nous comprenons bien que des liens forts peuvent se tisser dans une expédition comme la votre et nous souhaiterions que tout soit clair avant qu'il n'y ait des débordements.

Cette cité est dirigée par une civile mais sous couvert de l'armée américaine, nous ne pouvons donc pas abolir la loi de non-fraternisation entre personnes de la même chaine de commandement. Mais nous ne voyons aucun inconvénient à ce que les civils entre eux ou avec des militaires aient de telles relations.

Pour la question de la possibilité de fonder une famille sur Atlantis, nous n'avons pas encore pris de décision mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Merci de faire passer l'information parmi vos membres.

Le Comité International de Sécurité. »

Je suis abasourdi par ce que je viens de lire. Abandonnant mon ordi en l'état, je remonte en quatrième vitesse dans le bureau de Liz. Quand je vois la tête qu'elle fait, je me doute qu'elle aussi, a lu la lettre. Je toque à la porte et rentre sans attendre sa réponse. Je lui demande :

« - On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je vais demander les papiers du divorce.

- Pourquoi ? Apres tout nous avons la permission.

- Non, John. Même si je suis civile, je suis dans la même chaine de commandement que toi.

- Et donc ils pourraient toujours nous séparer, terminais-je tristement. Accordes-moi une faveur.

- Comme à Végas ?

- Oui, ne fais rien avant la nouvelle année. J'aimerais que cette année se finisse bien. Tiens, ça me donne une idée, si nous organisions une fête pour la nouvelle année. Ça pourrait être bien pour tout le monde. Ça permettra aux gens de se détendre en profitant de la cité.

- J'accepte si tu t'occupes de tout et que tu en parles à Landry.

- Et pour le divorce ?

- Apparemment personne n'est au courant pour nous, ça peut attendre. »

Je quitte le bureau de ma femme le cœur gros. Je ne perds pas espoir mais ça n'allait pas être facile de la reconquérir.

Lundi 25 décembre 2006 – Cité d'Atlantis – Galaxie Pégase

Trois coups sont frappés à ma porte en ce matin de Noël. Je sais pertinemment qui est-ce. C'est Evan qui a accepté de jouer les Pères Noël car j'avais réussi à convaincre tout le monde de la bonne idée de nous échanger des cadeaux, ça souderait encore plus les équipes. Bien sur, certains n'avaient pas attendu ça pour se rapprocher. Carson et Laura s'affichaient clairement ensemble depuis que la décision du CIS avait été rendue publique. Rodney lui, avait flashé sur la nouvelle doc, Jennifer. Elle aussi, apparemment. J'étais content pour mes amis mais ma situation n'avait guère évolué. Liz ne me fuyait plus mais notre complicité n'était pas encore celle que nous avions avant notre mariage. Je me lève pour trouver un major Lorne rayonnant qui me donne mes paquets en me souhaitant un joyeux noël. Je trouve un livre sur la physique des particules, surement Rodney. Des bougies relaxantes de Teyla. Une bouteille d'un très bon scotch de Carson. Une magnifique montre de la part de Catherine. J'aime bien cette femme et je suis triste de devoir lui annoncer notre divorce. Ronon m'offrit deux superbes couteaux. Le dernier paquet me laisse perplexe. Il n'y a pas de carte et je me demande si Lorne n'a pas fait d'erreur. Mais aussi je me demande qui a bien pu commander une grenouillère pour bébé. Ce paquet me rend songeur et je ne le lâche pas tandis que je me perds dans mes réflexions.

Plus tard dans la journée, Liz me rejoint au mess. Je vois avec le chef s'il a tout pour le buffet de dimanche. Ma femme porte le pendentif que je lui ai offert mais je remarque aussi qu'elle a remis son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles. Nous les avions enlevé dans l'avion. J'avais mis mon alliance avec mes plaques et je me suis souvent demandé ou Liz les avait rangé. Je ne comprends plus rien à cette femme. Il y a un mois, elle me repoussait mais maintenant elle semble apprécier toutes mes attentions surtout ces deux dernières semaines. Elle me remercie du cadeau en m'embrassant et retourne à son bureau sans plus d'explications. Plus je réfléchis, plus je trouve qu'Elizabeth se comporte bizarrement depuis une quinzaine de jours. Je tirerai toute l'histoire au clair après les fêtes mais en attendant, je remets moi aussi mon alliance sous l'œil perplexe du chef.

Dimanche 31 décembre 2006 – Cité d'Atlantis – Galaxie Pégase

Il est 19h et les premiers commencent à arriver au Mess. En temps que maitre de cérémonie, je me dois d'accueillir tout le monde. Elizabeth a prévu de me rejoindre vers 20h. C'est elle qui m'a demandé d'être son cavalier. J'avais bien sur discrètement usé de ma position pour qu'elle ne trouve personne pour l'accompagner mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça. La plupart des gens arrivent en couple ou en groupe, souvent dans la bonne humeur. Mes amis arrivent tous en couple. Carson et Laura main dans la main. Rodney avec Jennifer. Comme quoi le scientifique canadien a parfois du courage. Et Teyla avec Ronon, bien sur le satédien n'a pas l'air ravi d'être la. Je suppose qu'il aurait préféré rester dans ses quartiers à regarder ses DVD. Nous avions tous eu la même idée et il s'était retrouvé avec la collection quasi complète des chevaliers du zodiaque. Je vois enfin arriver Liz. Elle est sublime, presque aussi magnifique que le jour de notre mariage. Je me perds encore une fois dans mes souvenirs. Elizabeth s'en est rendue compte car elle me dit :

« - Alors Colonel, on rêvasse ?

- Oui, je me rappelais la dernière fois ou tu es venue à moi dans une tenue presque aussi superbe.

- C'est gentil ! Et pour me remercier encore plus, elle m'embrasse. Finis d'accueillir les gens, je t'attends au buffet. »

Il devenait urgent que je mette la situation au clair avec elle parce que je ne comprenais plus rien. Apres la jeune femme, je dis bonsoir à encore quelques scientifiques puis j'ouvris la soirée. Pendant 2 heures, Liz et moi déambulons parmi les invités à discuter de tout avec tout le monde. Puis ma femme décide qu'il était grand temps d'ouvrir le bal. En effet j'avais prévu que nous dansions et j'avais recruté Radek pour jouer les DJ. Liz lui demande une valse. Je suis quelque peu soulagé car c'est la seule danse de salon que je connais. Elle m'entraine ensuite sur la piste sous le regard perplexe de toute la cité. Mais je ne vois pas ces regards car la seule chose qui compte à présent pour moi, c'est de tenir ma femme dans mes bras. Ça fait deux mois que je ne rêve que de ça. Ce sont les applaudissements à la fin de la chanson qui me ramènent dans la cité. Liz n'est absolument pas gênée et moi je suis encore trop dans les nuages pour l'être. Radek enchaine avec une musique plus entrainante et d'autres couples nous rejoignent. Nous ne quittons pas la piste jusqu'au 12 coups de minuit. Alors que tout le monde fait le décompte, Liz et moi nous nous regardons amoureusement. Je n'avais pas revu cette lueur dans le regard d'Elizabeth depuis notre retour dans la cité. Quand 2006 se transforme en 2007, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse avec tendresse. Je ferme les yeux voulant profiter pleinement de cet instant. A regret, je la sens se détacher. Puis elle me dit « Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Me prenant la main, elle m'entraine hors de la salle vers notre balcon. Arrivés à destination, elle s'accoude à la rambarde. Voulant profiter du fait qu'elle semble réceptive à mes attentions, je me place derrière elle et je l'entoure de mes bras. Prenant mes mains, elle les pose sur son ventre et cale sa tête sur mon épaule. Pendant presque cinq minutes nous restons silencieux à contempler l'océan lantien. Finalement, sans bouger, elle me demande.

« - Mon cadeau t'a plu ?

- Je ne suis pas sur de l'avoir eu, lui répondis-je perplexe en fouillant dans ma mémoire.

- Moi, tout cas je suis ravie des deux que tu m'as offerts.

- Mais je ne t'ai offert que le pendentif ! Ma femme perd la tête.

- Non, John. Il y en a un que tu m'as offert alors que nous étions à Végas.

- Expliques moi quoi car là, je suis un peu perdu.

- Dis moi, quel est le paquet qui t'as laissé le plus perplexe dans tout ceux que tu as reçu ?

- Une grenoui…. » A ce moment là, mon esprit refuse d'aller plus loin, il beugue. Je ne veux pas additionner 1+1. Au secours appelez le Dr House, Dr Mamour ou même le Dr Carter. J'ai besoin d'aide. Liz ne peut pas avoir sous-entendu ça !!! Ca n'est pas possible !!! Retrouvant enfin ma voix, je lui demande :

« - Tu es enceinte ?

- Carson me l'a annoncé il y a 15 jours. J'ai ensuite bataillé une semaine avec le Comité pour qu'ils se décident pour les familles. Et ils ont fini par avouer que la lettre qu'ils nous ont envoyée était pour nous deux. Devant mon regard perdu, elle rajoute, pour nous protéger de l'armée car la ou je me suis trompé, ils ne veulent pas nous virer bien au contraire ».

- Alors nous pouvons être ensemble ?

- A tout jamais sur Atlantis. »

Nous nous embrassons alors qu'une étoile filante traverse le ciel lantien.

FIN


End file.
